Yaden Dracon
Yaden Dracon (born in 50XX on Pandora) is a Phoenix Knight and considered one of the most powerful psions of humanity. Early Childhood Born as the forth son of Duchess Olga Dracon of Pandora, Yaden was a quiet child and left mostly to his own devices. In early 50XX when Yaden was merely five years old, Mount Meruae erupted in immediate vicinity of the capital of Pandora. Faced with the shock and fear of the population and his immediate family, Yaden went into his chrysalis despite his young age and exhibited extraordinary petrakinetic powers. He managed to hold of the flowing lava long enough for the threatened parts of town to be evacuated, a feat that would have been a taxing effort for even a grown-up and trained psychic. Only retroactively it was discovered that he also must have been influencing the local weather patterns at the same time, as the ash- and acid-saturated rains that usually follow a volcanic eruption on Pandora precipitated opposing the prevalent wind direction. From then on, Yaden was regularly deployed to prevent or at least alleviate the consequences of natural disasters all over Pandora. Yaden is a visceral psion, which were barely barely known to exist at that time, and the first of his kind to display any significant powers. Usual training methods hardly helped him control and expand his powers, and instead seemed to have a significantly detrimental effect on his health. His personal slave Darren is credited with realizing that Yaden's physical and especially nutritional needs exceeded those of mundane humans by far and developing the necessary guidelines, many of which are now part of the common manuals of psion nutrition and upbringing. → See short story 'Enough'. For his relationship with Darren also see short stories The lonely Boy and Pebble. Phoenix Knight In 50XX, Yaden moved from Pandora into the Imperial Palace on P2, becoming one of the youngest Phoenix Knights ever and one of the first ever to be invested with full powers without passing at least a year as a squire to another Phoenix Knight. He rescues Ivan Dracon from Bora Bora in 5038. See novella The Windmines of Bora Bora. Ivan Dracon becomes Yaden's Phoenix Squire in the same year. See short story A new Life. Psionic Powers One of the most prominent shamanistic psions, Sir Yaden is the strongest petra- and aeolokinetic (stone and air manipulating psychic) known. Growing up on a planet with volatile tectonic movements, he exhibited his abilities to calm earthquakes and re-route lava already as a small child. Growing up with the clear knowledge that he wasn't strong enough to always save all inhabitants of his home planet has left clear marks on him - Sir Yaden is renowned for ruthlessly training his abilities and pushing himself beyond the limits of what was formerly thought possible. Apparently, those efforts bear fruit, for late there have been rumours of Sir Yaden exhibiting empathic abilities in addition to his mastery over two very different psionic skills. Personal life and public image Yaden met his first husband Colin on his first official mission in 5037. The mission was named 'Sir Yaden and the Demon Witches of Leichnam', the eponymous movie being repeatedly cited as one of the most popular and critically acclaimed romances of the decade. While the factual accuracy of the movie is debatable (as with every Phoenix Knight movie), he married his husband three months after the movie premiered on P2 in a widely celebrated and televised event. Sir Yaden is rarely seen in public and prefers a relatively secluded lifestyle on a private island in the equatorial region of P2. In 5043, during a follow-up mission of the One Day War, he encountered Lord Kendrik Aquila, an enemy fighter jet pilot of the Scilla Republic and prime-level telempath. They married six months later. In 50XX, Sir Yaden was married by Lord Teagan, a demon lord of the ruling caste of demons on Kadan. Their marriage was retroactively sanctioned by both the emperor and the church. In 50XX, he married Lady Jennifer, a princess from Earth and a renowned medical scientist, after she was impregnated by his husband Sir Colin. In 50XX, he encountered Sam Balmoral, one of Imperial City's Ducal Crescents while being undercover to hunt the Kebab Killer of P2. Their marriage is widely remembered, both for being the largest street festival of Imperial City and the subsequent N'Bosoti attack on the capital. Together with his spouses, Yaden has the following children: *Myriam Dracon(born 50XX), adopted in 5038, biological parents unknown *Sivah Dracon and Vian Dracon, born 50XX, biological mother unknown, race of mother unknown Famous missions (movies) *Sir Yaden and the Demon Witches of Leichnam *Sir Yaden and the Windmines of Bora Bora → See novella The Windmines of Bora Bora *Sir Yaden and the Superzombie of Agrabah *Sir Yaden and the Zombie Pirates of Espen *Sir Yaden and the Kebab Killer of P2 → See novella The Kebab Killer *Sir Yaden and the false Gods of Armana *Sir Yaden and the Demon of Isphahan Other Articles on Sir Yaden Yaden Dracon Category:people Category:nobles Category:dracon Category:Phoenix Knights Category:humans Category:Pandorans Category:Psions